


Dance with me

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Fígrid February, Modern Royalty, Oblivious!Fíli, Reluctant Royalty, School Dances, The Macarena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Fígrid Febuary Prompt "Reluctant Royalty" </p><p>When his Mother Tells him that he’s secretly Erebor’s sole heir,  Fíli  isn't exactly happy about it. It’s hard enough being 17 as it is!</p><p>However, it does lead to him meeting Sigrid Bowman, daughter of Bard Bowman MP, so it’s not entirely awful.</p><p>Quite by accident he finds himself falling head first for her. But why would someone like her ever go for a guy like him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> MagicMarker made the suggestion that you could do a Princess Diaries AU from the prompts, and I've previously discussed such things with Sadieb798, so here you all go!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^___^

 

Fíli had never wanted to be a Prince. On his list of career goals it was right underneath IT Support Call Centre Operator. Who would voluntarily wish to prance around in stupid suits and spend all your time making polite conversation with other dignities of dubious morals? They didn't even have any political power. Just a figurehead on the whole.

 

So when his mother recovered from her hysterectomy and told him she wasn't actually just a member of Parliament in the Eastern European nation of Erebor, but rather sister to the King and so whoops sorry Son you're next in line to the throne now because even though you're my illegitimate love child from my uni days, you're also the only heir we've got since your Uncle is gayer than a Picnic Basket; well, suffice to say he wasn't exactly over the moon.

 

He was incredibly jealous of his half brother Kíli who seemed to have the best of it all. He was the child of his father and step-mother, though Dís had always treated him as though he were her own family. As such he was allowed to visit Erebor and spend time in the palace but had none of the responsibility. Or for that matter constant paparazzi attention.

 

Fíli'd been dubious about the appointment of Dwalin as his security guard-- but after the first time a pack of photographers had chanced him home after a simple trip to the library he realised that yeah, maybe he could do with a 6ft 2" ex-punk to watch his back.

 

Honestly, it was hard enough being seventeen without all this nonsense as well. He'd had one constant throughout this though, and that was Sigrid Bowman. She was the daughter of the local MP and his uncle had deemed her an appropriate friend for him. Even if her Father's politics were often at odds with his own.

 

They'd met at one of his earliest Official Outings. It turned out her sister and Kíli attended the same Primary School; and soon try found themselves spending a lot more time together. There was so much rumour in the press about them being an item that it soon became a running joke between them.

 

Until it wasn't a joke at all. Fíli berated himself for falling for her. She clearly just wanted friendship between them. Why on earth would a normal person wish to tie themselves down to a prince? To have to enter into the world of rules and regulations? To press conferences and banquets and dress codes and dull parliament meetings in a language most people didn't know _existed_ in a country only the size of Cornwall.

 

In all the mayhem of his brain though, Fíli had forgotten about himself. For whilst Sigrid may have never had a desire to be a princess (unless Mulan counted) she had every desire for Fí. Not Crowned Prince Fíli Frerin Thrain Iain Durinson-McBuri of Erebor, Lord of the Blue Mountain; but Fí McBuri. Fí McBuri, the intelligent, witty, kind hearted, Goat Obsessive and First Dork of her Heart.

 

The problem was that he just wasn't picking up on any of her hints that she wanted more from their relationship. One day whilst chaperoning Kíli's Year-6 Disco she decided that enough was enough. "Dance with me." She said, putting her hand out "We've not danced since the Mayor's Charity Ball."

 

"Which, if you'll recall, involved me accidentally stomping on your foot and you declaring that you'd never dance with me again." He folded his arms and leant back against the wall.

 

"A girl's allowed to change her mind." She shrugged "Come on Fí. I thought your Uncle Bilbo taught you never to refuse a lady?"

 

"Technically you're a commoner." He said, raising an eyebrow "and I don't think he had Kiddy Discos in mind when he was teaching me etiquette." Suddenly the previous song ended and an all too familiar tune began:

 

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena_

_¡Heeeeey Macarena!_

 

Sigrid laughed "Okay now we have to dance! It's the law Fí."

 

"Not in Erebor." He retorted, but took her hand none the less as they joined the lines of kids dancing to the classic song depressingly twice as old as they were.

 

"You know," said Sigrid, as she played out the moves "we should actually go dancing some day, to an actual club."

 

"Well you might be eighteen but I'm not."

 

"You'll be eighteen next month." She corrected "Just you and me, what do you say?"

 

"I think Dwalin would have a heart attack security wise." He said, throwing a glance at the bodyguard, who was in the corner sipping at a Panda Pop that looked comically minuscule in his enormous hands.

 

"Well then, maybe dinner? Just the two of us plus Dwalin. Dinner and a movie?"

 

"Is there anything even out at the moment?" He frowned, wiggling his hips in time to the music. The oblivious idiot was too damn adorable.

 

"Fí, I'm trying to ask you out on a date." She said, stopping to turn to him.

 

"Oh." He said, arms flopping down to his side.

 

"Well? What do you say?" She bit her lip, maybe she'd misread the whole scenario. She was slowly becoming aware of the number of hyper ten-year-olds staring at them.

 

Fíli just blinked at her "but, but I'm a Prince, why would you want to...."

 

"Look, forget about it. It was just an idea." She shifted awkwardly, regretting her choice of such a public venue.

 

"No I just... yeah. Okay." His lopsided grin spread across his face "yeah, yeah I'd like that."

Suddenly the dance track cut off and the tones Peter Andre began to blast out the speakers.

 

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

  
She'd kill Nori. Bodyguard boyfriend or not; she'd kill the little bugger. Well, not if Fíli got there first. Maybe they could team up and make it their first act as a couple?

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, I went for McBuri as apposed to my usual Burinson because Durinson-Burison just sounded a bit of a mouthful. 
> 
> Mc/Mac is the Gailic Pre-Fix for "Son Of" so it means the same thing. 
> 
> I'm a Mc which is why it's Mc not Mac lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it all ^___^


End file.
